User blog:Jjmae98/Mai Suki Day 2 part 1
''Jjmae98 (talk) 15:25, November 13, 2013 (UTC) No school at home on my bed talking to Neruon the phone:'' "So are you going tommrrow?" Neru ask. "I have to ask my dad." I said. "Why don't you become a vocaloid so you can move out?" Neru ask. "My mom doesn't want me to because what almost happen to Galaco." I said. "Try talking to them again before I come over there." Neru said. I smiled. "Okay I'll try I guess. I'll talk to you later." I said. "Okay good luck. Bye." Neru said. "Thanks bye." I said. We hung up. I left my room and walk to the living room were my parent were. "Hello Mai." dad greeted me when he saw me. "Hi mom and dad." I said. "What's wrong sweetheart?" Mom ask. I sighed. "Just let it out Mai just say it." I said in my head. "Mom I have to become a vocaloid." I said. "I'm with Mai on this one." Dad said. "Your not worried about what almost happen to Galaco happening to you?" Mom ask. "I do but I can't have that stop me." I said. "I think you should but..." Mom said. "She'll be fine." Dad told her. "Your sure not little anymore you can make up your own choses."Dad told me looking me in th eyes. Mom stood up and faced me. "You should thank Luka,Meiko,and Katio they said they would help you a bit." Mom said. She hugged me. I could tell from her eyes she was going to cry. "So your going to let me?" I asked. Mom let go of me and dad stood up. "Yes." Dad nodded. I tryed to stay cool but that was imposible for me. "THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!!" I yelled. "Does Galaco know?" I asked. "I don't think she knows no." Mom said. "Your so talented you can't hide it. Anyway I know you you would of do it anyway." Dad said with a small smile."You know me so well." I laughed. I looked at mom and she had tears in her eyes. "Are you alright mom?" I asked. She nodded. "Your dad is right you can't hide your talent you'll be a great vocaloid" Mom hugged me tight. Then dad joined too. They let go of me. "Me and your dad are going to start looking for an apptement for you. You just need to pay for whatever you need for being a vocaloid so you most likely need a job." Mom said wiping the tears from her face. "I'll do whatever it takes." I said. "Thank you so much." I bowed. "I have to call someone!" I said running back upstairs to my room. I grab my phone of the charger and called Neru back. "Hello." Neru answerd. Neru geuss what!" I said. "You sound happy so I'm geussing your parents said yes. Neru said. "Not just yes I get an apptement too. last night I don't know if you saw but Meiko,Katio, and luka were talking to to my mom and dad telling them in would be okay." I said. "Thats awesome Mai!" "Yeah I just going to take my time though I'm not in that big of a hurry I geuss." I said. "Why?" Neru asked. "Well I want to get an english and japanese vocie-bank and I want it to be good and useable so I geuss take my time a do it right." I said. Category:Blog posts